


Little Treats and Sweet Kisses

by IvyCpher



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: During a concert at the restaurant, Master Attendant had Brownie walk around with trays of sweets for the guests. Napoleon Cake keeps trying to steal them while flirting with Brownie to keep him from noticing.





	Little Treats and Sweet Kisses

Brownie bit his lip and looked over the crowd of people at the restaurant, Master Attendant had agreed to let Mango Pudding and Jello do some sort of sing off that evening and the place was packed. So many people had come that Master Attendant had the bright idea to start charging people for admission to see the two girls sing. They also instructed a few food souls to go about with small trays of food to interest the customers in buying some.

Along with Rice, Cassata, and Tempura, Brownie was also one of the food souls to pass out snacks. His tray was filled with small cookies and cakes and the tiniest chocolates. He walked among the sea of people offering them his treats, while many took things from his tray others were too absorbed in the sing off to even notice him.

When he had made his way through the crowd a few times, Brownie went to the kitchens to refill his tray of sweets then went back out into the restaurant. People were more tightly packed than before, all around the little makeshift stage that had just been thrown together a few days ago. He thought it better to stay at the edge of the crowd than to find himself lost in it.

Brownie was just taking a step forward to get closer to the crowd when an arm wrapped around his waist, he turned around and saw Napoleon Cake smirking at him. "Napoleon, what are you doing? I thought you were to work with Pudding on security?"

"Non, not tonight," Napoleon gave a small shrug and with his free hand he plucked a sweet from Brownie's tray and dropped it into his mouth. "Pudding kicked me off security, it's not my fault though! I have to keep my sugar up and he  _ insisted  _ that I not eat while patrolling. The nerve of him really."

Brownie felt a small smile tug at his lips, when Napoleon Cake reached for another one of his sweets he held the tray out of his grasp. "Well you're off patrol now aren't you? You can eat what you want except for these sweets, Master Attendant wants us to hand them out to the guests."

With a pout, Napoleon Cake draped himself over Brownie. He put his chin in the crook of his shoulder and sighed dramatically. "Oh, but, Brownie! My sugar is so low I feel that I might pass out, you as a trained butler must surely do what's best for me! I am your boyfriend after all."

"Napoleon Cake," Brownie rolled his eyes, a soft blush heating his dark cheeks. "You're no more a diabetic than I, these sweets aren't even that large. You'd have to eat a dozen trays just to appease your appetite."

"But the little sweets are the very best ones!" Napoleon whined, he reached again for another sweet and managed to snag one. He shoved it in his mouth before Brownie could steal it back and licked it's icing from his lips. "I would know, I am such a connoisseur of them," He pressed his cheek against Brownie's and grinned. "Besides I have the proof right here, you're a little sweet yourself and you're the best of them all." He laughed quietly.

Brownie didn't know what to do, stop Napoleon Cake from stealing the sweets or to try and stop him from breaking Master Attendant's rule against public displays of affection between food souls in the restaurant. With his face flushed he craned his neck to look at Napoleon. "You're just flirting with me so you can steal all the sweets," he sighed softly, unable to help his smile. It seemed whenever he was around Napoleon Cake he was smiling.

"Ah well you're not wrong," Napoleon grinned. "Like I said I do just love these miniature sweets, but I would much sooner settle for something else."

Brownie raised a brow, "And just what might that be?" He asked slowly, his eyes darting back to the tray just to make sure that the treats were safe.

"A kiss," Napoleon Cake pressed his lips to Brownie's cheek for just a fraction of a second. "From my favourite sweet of all," he whispered in Brownie's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. " _ You." _

"Just one kiss and you'll leave me to my duties?"

"One, two, five, oh however many it will take to put a stop in my sweet tooth for the moment." Napoleon licked his lips, his dark eyes sparkling in the lights from the stage. "And if I'm not satisfied-," He ran a hand down Brownie's chest, his fingers picking at the buttons of his vest. "Perhaps you could indulge me in our room after the show?"

Aside from the smiles he always had on when he was around Napoleon Cake, he was also cursed with blushed up cheeks. His whole face felt hot like he had just gotten out of the sun, and his mind was racing. He had a duty to Master Attendant to stay until the sing off was through but oh did he ever have a pressing duty with Napoleon Cake at that very moment too.  "I suppose," He said, biting his lip. "That one kiss for now won't hurt," and then he kissed him.

"Trust me," Napoleon Cake whispered against the kiss, his hand slowly creeping towards the tray of sweets. "It'll never be my kisses that hurt you, but you'll have to wait until the end of the show for that."

And when the kiss ended Brownie's mind was full fog and his lips tingled, he blinked a few times to bring himself back into the moment and felt his grip loose on the tray. He scrambled for it but then noticed that it was completely empty, he looked up at Napoleon Cake and saw his pockets bulging. "Napoleon!"

Napoleon Cake giggled, "I'm sorry, Brownie," he pulled a chocolate from his pocket and put it into his mouth. "I just couldn't help myself," And before Brownie could take all the sweets off of him like a disappointed parent taking the cookie jar away from the child, he darted off into the crowd of people around the stage.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for Napobrownie on Tumblr and I just had to write it! It was super fun!


End file.
